


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by musicalsmarvelandmore



Series: 12 Days of Sprace Christmas One-Shots [5]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: I'll Be Home For Christmas, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Spot Conlon, Race is an IDIOT, Song Lyrics, The Refuge (Newsies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsmarvelandmore/pseuds/musicalsmarvelandmore
Summary: It's only a few days until Christmas, and Race was caught and sent to the Refuge.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: 12 Days of Sprace Christmas One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057091
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

Race’s face lit up as soon as he lay eyes upon the other boy. “Spot!”

Spot gripped the window ledge, hoping that Race wouldn’t see the tenseness radiating throughout his entire body, but Race could read him better than anyone else. Maybe it was pointless, trying to hide something from Race, but he just couldn’t help himself. “Hey, Racer.”

This wasn’t how he wanted to see the other boy, hanging against the side of the Refuge with a set of bars between them, but this was the only option, so obviously he was going to take it. It was better than not seeing him at all.

“I can’t believe you got caught, again. You’re like the worst thief ever.”

Race rolled his eyes, but he did chuckle a little at that. “Whatever. You’re just glad that I had already gotten yous a present.”

“Nah, I’d rather you not get caught when you steal something.”

Race shrugged. “It be like that. You bring me anything?”

Spot sighed. It was his turn to roll his eyes. “No. You don’t get anything when you’re in the Refuge ‘cause of your own damn fault.”

Of course, he had brought some chocolate for Race, because he wasn’t just going to leave his boyfriend in this prison for kids with nothing this Christmas, but still, Spot was ticked. They had plans, and he actually wanted to be able to spend time with his boyfriend during the holidays, to share their own traditions together.

“No, look, I’ll be home for Christmas, really.”

“What, you gonna break out? Because that has proven so successful in the past.”

In fact, last time Race’s failed escape attempts had added at least another two months onto his sentence. It probably would have been more, but Jack Kelly had been able to get him out of there. Race just had the inability to shut up, including when it would have been so much easier if he just could have behaved hisself. Sure, Spot hated the Refuge too, but breaking the law was fine only if you didn’t get caught.

“Yeah, I is. You can plan on me to be there, I promise.”

Spot sighed, rolling his eyes as he fished the small piece of chocolate out of his pocket, breaking it in half and passing one half to Race.

The boy’s face lit up in a grin as he broke off a small piece of the chocolate, sticking the rest in his pocket. “Please have snow and mistletoe,” he said, winking in a way that told Spot exactly who he wanted to meet up with under the said mistletoe.

Spot took a bite of his own chocolate, chewing as his boyfriend continued. “And presents under the tree!”

“Hush,” Spot said. There was no way that he wanted their secret rendezvous to attract the attention of the guards. It wasn’t like Race was the best at keeping his volume low, even here in the middle of the night. “Yous gonna get yourself caught.”

If Race had to be in this damned place at all, then Spot just wanted his boyfriend to keep his head down and walk out with fewer bruises than he came in with, but Race wasn’t good with authority and being told what to do. To be fair, Spot didn’t deal with that either, but he also wasn’t the one in and out of the Refuge. The only way his problems with authority really affected his life was dealing with Jack Kelly, which was also about Racer, to be fair.

“Besides,” Spot continued. “I done told you I got yous some presents. So whenever you get outta here, I’ll give them to you.”

“Christmas Eve will find me where the love light gleams,” Race said. 

Spot sighed, then tensed at a sound from outside. “Okay, whatever, loser. I know it’s hard for you, but try to keep yourself out of trouble, alright? I know you won’t, but at least I can say I done told you.”

Race leaned forward, pressing his lips against Spot’s. The kiss was surprisingly chaste for them. “To be continued,” Race murmured, shooting thrills through Spot’s spine and screw getting caught. Part of Spot wanted to give in to the passion right then.

“I’ll be home for Christmas,” Race said, grinning as though he knew he had managed to get away with something, in this case, Spot’s heart.

“Love ya, Racer, even when I think you’re a dumbass.”

“Nah, because I’m a dumbass.”

Spot shrugged. “Fair.”

After a moment, he continued. “I miss you already, alright? I’ll see you soon.”

He might not have confidence in Race’s ability to escape, but he was definitely going to visit soon if/when Race was still in here come Christmas.

Spot started climbing down after one last look at his boyfriend. It sucked, having to leave him here, but Spot was not about to get arrested in some flawed romantic plot just to be able to spend the holidays with his boyfriend.

He thought he heard something, and Spot froze, just to make out a Race’s voice, so low that he wasn’t sure if it were real or imagined. “I’ll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams.”


End file.
